


through difficulty to the stars: a social media AU

by alittlelesspain, littlelamplight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, F/F, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlelesspain/pseuds/alittlelesspain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelamplight/pseuds/littlelamplight
Summary: When VanLuthor Productions -  known in Hollywood for breaking traditions and box office records with movies full of diverse casts and non-traditional storytelling - greenlights the first big-budget lesbian superhero movie, there's an immediate buzz surrounding the project.The uproar only gets more intense when childstar-turned-notorious-trainwreck Alex Danvers is cast in a leading role. Alex is looking to make a comeback in a big way, in the industry that once almost destroyed her life. However, she doesn't expect the close friendship she forms with her co-star Alura In-Ze, or the romance that blooms between herself and Astra, the eccentric stuntwoman who fills in for Alura's action scenes.Meanwhile, small screen sweetheart Lucy Lane has been friends with Alura for years and years, even helping the single mom in raising her daughter, but their relationship has never progressed into something more. Then, Lucy is cast as the antagonist in the movie, and the production throws them closer together than they've ever been...(Social Media AU)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Social Media AU we've been fiddling around with for fun since the start of the year, and thought we might post it up for y'all to read too...

**Dramatis Personae**

**Alura In-Ze -** A two-time Oscar nominee, apparently straight with no end of admirers, and a single mom who is devoted to raising her daughter Kara, Alura seemingly has it all: a brilliant career, a great family, nothing to complain about. However, she deals with a lot more pressure than the public sees, not least of all due to being raised in a heteronormative family by parents with stifling expectations of who she should be. 

**Alex Danvers -** A Nickeloden child star who once starred in one of the defining shows of the decade. Alex faced intense pressure when she came out at a very young age as a lesbian, in a time when Hollywood didn't even pay lipservice to being gay-friendly. Along with the intense pressure she faced from being a child star, Alex collapsed under the weight of it all, and turned to drugs and alcoholism at a young age to cope. She was kicked and dragged screaming from that lifestyle by her agent J'onn and her mother Eliza, who helped her to get her life back on track. She has a lot riding on her new role; it's her chance to throw a middle finger at the industry that didn't hestitate to throw her under the bus when she was at her lowest point.

 **Lucy Lane -** Emmy Award-winning actress Lucy Lane is the kind of person stan twitter gets obsessed with: vocally bisexual, not afraid to raise her voice for a good cause, and never one to back down from a righteous fight. She has her own demons to deal with, though, in the form of a father who looks down on her choice of profession, and a long-time crush on an ostensibly heterosexual woman, that she's long since given up on ever leading to anything. She just wants to be someone's first choice, for once in her life.

 **Astra In-Ze -** A former Marine who resigned after being disillusioned with the military, Astra works as a stuntwoman because it pays the bills and keeps her close to her twin Alura. But, really, she'd rather be at home chilling with her plants and her cat, than in the limelight.

 **Lara Lor-Van -** Lara comes from old money, but she puts it to good use, by funding diverse and groundbreaking productions that bigger companies would never take a chance on. She is an unbeatable duo with her wife, the famous director Lillian Luthor. Together, they have helmed movie after movie to unexpected success at the box office.

 **Lillian Luthor -** Lillian Luthor, a talented director with an uncanny ability to recruit seemingly unknown or ill-favored stars into her movies, and turn them into blockbuster phenomenons. With her wife Lara as the executive arm of VanLuthor Productions, she takes care of the producing side. A no-nonsense director, who nevertheless recognizes good work when she sees it and rarely loses her temper, she's the kind of director that female actress dream of working with.

 **Kara Danvers -** Alura's daughter, who is a lot more perceptive than her young age would suggest and who is, in an odd way, the person that brought a lot of people in this story together.

**The story begins...**

1\. It all starts with a cryptic announcement on Lara’s twitter...  
  
---  
  
  


2\. Lara doesn’t keep the fans guessing for long, because an announcement pops up soon after:  
  
---  
  
  


3\. Stan twitter, predictably, has a breakdown over the announcement, especially about Alex Danvers being cast as the love interest...  
  
---  
  
  


4\. Meanwhile Alura In-Ze, Oscar nominee and single working mom extraordinaire, is too busy having her own breakdown over her daughter growing up, to celebrate her casting just yet:  
  
---  
  
  


5\. In other news (literally), not everyone is having a positive reaction to the news of Alex being cast, dragging up the unsavoury details of her past to question her suitability for the role:  
  
---  
  
  


6\. Stan twitter is quickest to respond, as usual:  
  
---  
  
  


7\. But her soon-to-be coworkers aren’t far behind in defending Alex:  
  
---  
  
  


8\. Alex makes a diplomatic post on her newly minted public twitter to address the concerns:  
  
---  
  
  


9\. On her secret twitter, that only two people even know exists (J’onn, her agent and Lucy, her longtime friend), Alex is a lot less upbeat about the discourse:  
  
---  
  
  


10\. But, as usual, a check-in from J’onn is what she needs to get herself out of her head:  
  
---  
  
  


11\. Meanwhile, meet Astra. Former marine, currently a stuntwoman, always a rebel.   
  
---  
  
  


12\. More casting news comes to light:  
  
---  
  
  


13\. Lucy Lane is probably having the busiest year of her career, but she still takes time out of her day to throw some shade at tabloids, and to answer some questions from fans about her new role:   
  
---  
  
  


14\. Of course, this leads to stan twitter getting a little too nosy over her long time friendship with co-star Alura In-Ze...  
  
---  
  
  


15\. It wouldn’t be stan twitter if this brief repartee wasn’t broken down and analysed word for word...  
  
---  
  
  


16\. On her private twitter, though, Lucy has more pressing concerns to deal with, on top of dealing with her recent breakup with James:  
  
---


	2. Chapter 2

1.As the movie ramps up to its press tour, Cat Grant takes no prisoners:  
---  
  
 

2.Alex updates J'onn on how the shooting is going:  
  
 

3.Alura makes a heartfelt post about what playing the lead role means to her:  
  
 

4.Meanwhile, Astra makes a post about... her cat:  
  
 

5.Stan twitter has some qualms about Alura's casting:  
  
   
  
 

6.Lucy is not having the best week of her life, with her dad in town:  
  
 

7.Alex gets used to her shooting schedule, and gets to know her crewmates a little more:  
  
 

She decides to message Astra to thank her after all:  
  
   
  
 

8.Meanwhile, Lillian and Lara are too busy being an actual functional couple to worry about the gay disasters working for them:  
  
   
  
   
  
 

9.Astra decides to give Lucy and Alura a push in her own unique way:  
  
 

10.Stan twitter, predictably, implodes:  
  
 

11.Lucy isn't so pleased, though:  
  
 

12.Kara gets curious about Astra's matchmaking attempts:  
  
 

13.Alex and Astra get to know each other a little better:  
  
 

14.Some read more into this outing than others:  
  
   
  
 

15.Lucy's dinner with her father and her sister goes about as well as expected:  
  
 

16.Lois' perfect relationship with Clark doesn't help matters further  
  
 

17.Alura finally approaches Astra about the tagging thing:  
  
 

18.Kara has a plan:  
  
 

19.Kara visits the set!  
  
 

20.Lara might be the executive arm of VanLuthor Productions, but she takes time to visit the set once in a while:  
  
 

21.Alex learns more about Astra, although maybe stalking her instagram isn't the best way to do it:  
  
 

22.Lucy finally gets a break, in a weekend getaway with Alura's family:  
  
 

23.Lillian and Lara have a big night coming up:  
  
   
  
   
  
 

24.Meanwhile, stan twitter might be just a little bored...  
  
 

25....but they find ways to fill up their time:  
  
 

26.Astra finds out:  
  
 

27.And has an unexpected response:  
  
 

28.A rather confused Alex faces the aftermath of it all:  
  
 

29.All weird plant-naming aside, Alex finally gets to ask Astra something she's been wondering out since even before they met:  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Lois is adopted, in case anyone's wondering about the casting.
> 
> Also, the model for Astra's cat in this AU is actually littlelamplight's cat. His real name is Prince. This makes him a Prin-Ze.
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...
> 
> (P.S.: This story contains Lillian's characterization as it is in the comics and Smallville, where she's actually a good person and a concerned mother who was abused by Lionel Luthor. It's not the Supergirl version of her characterization.)


End file.
